


Something New

by dnptrqsh (confusedbutinlovewiththedoctor)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bondage, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedbutinlovewiththedoctor/pseuds/dnptrqsh
Summary: Phil wants to try something new in the bedroom after a gaming video, and Dan is all for it.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatdoiknowx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiknowx/gifts).



> Thank you to the beta for reading over this!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic, I'm very happy with how it turned out <3 
> 
> Happy Holidays!!!!!
> 
> Also, in the fic I tried my best to describe  this  but I feel like the image will help quite a bit! Thank you!!

“All or nothing!” Phil shouts dramatically, throwing his hands in the air, just barely missing Dan’s face with his long, lanky arms. He turns toward the camera, his tongue peeking out from between his teeth as he smiles for his viewers, waiting for his counterpart to respond to his absurd, unsurprising request.

Dan’s eyes practically roll back into his head, though his smile still shows the soft fondness he clearly feels for Phil. He lets out a short chuckle as he looks to the camera, a long finger now pointing at Phil as he speaks, “This guy!” His voice is warm and loving as his rolling computer chair is pushed by the man next to him. They laugh as they playfully push at each other, joking around and making small snarky comments toward one another that they knew would have to be cut out of the final product; there’s no way their viewers could handle this much banter.

Once they calmed down a bit, laughter still floating through the gaming room, Dan looked back at Phil, his eyes full of love as they always are when he looks at his (kind of) secret lover. He began to script a response in his head. It took him a bit, providing them with more and more content to have to edit out of the video that would end up being posted. It was often that this would happen, one of the two would stare at their other half for a moment too long, and they would end up laughing again knowing just how much work was ahead of them once they were done filming before the video could be uploaded. Other times, however, this would happen at just the right time so that they couldn’t possibly cut it out, and it would be kept in the video, much to Phil’s chagrin. 

Dan finally decided on his answer after a few moments of thought, “Oh, alright, it isn’t like I won’t win this round, too, since I’ve literally won every other round,” he laughed as he spoke, half to Phil and half to the camera set up behind the computer screen.

“Ha! As if,” Phil responded, taking the mouse into his hand once more, a smile still plastered onto his face as it always was when he was sitting next to Dan. He was met with another laugh in response and he couldn’t help but join in as he began another round of the game they were playing. Dan’s laugh was so contagious. It had always filled Phil with nothing but pure joy, whether he heard it through his computer speakers after five hours of skype back when they’d first started talking or even if they were in the bed in the middle of passionate sex where a funny noise would make Dan let out a little chuckle. They were never afraid to laugh, and they both were very thankful for that.

However, now Phil was getting a bit distracted at the thoughts that were racing through his head, making him lose the game he was playing much earlier than he would’ve had he been paying attention. His mouth opened wide, his brows furrowed as he stared at the computer screen in disappointment, “Noooo!” 

Dan couldn’t help but laugh more at Phil’s small mistake on the game as he reached for the mouse to begin taking his own turn. “Yeah, okay Mr. All or nothing.”

Phil’s bottom lip pushes out in a small pout as Dan begins to play, and he can almost feel Dan roll his eyes in reaction, clearly exaggerating for the camera as he always does. However, Dan’s expression soon changed to one quite similar to the shocked look Phil had just moments ago. “Noooo, this isn’t fair, I clicked the button!” He shouted rather loudly in frustration toward the game, his voice high pitched as he slammed the mouse on the desk a few times for added emphasis.

Phil couldn’t help but laugh at Dan, taking the mouse from him as he looked into the camera with a cheeky smile, knowing that once again he won due to Dan always accepting his offers of all or nothing. He couldn’t help that Dan had a bad go the one time it really mattered, that’s how all or nothing works! And he knew Dan wouldn’t be upset and would agree with him. He always did when it came to these things. Dan was a very competitive person when it came to games, especially when Phil was involved, but he also had such a soft spot for his boyfriend, causing him to accept every all or nothing Phil would throw at him, and oftentimes helping Phil to win in the first place.

Phil couldn’t complain, especially when this quality of Dan would benefit him in more ways than just one. 

They finished their outro for their video, smiles all around as Phil got to put yet another poorly cut out picture onto the right side of their board, gloating lightly as he hummed the song, pressing the sellotape against the board, making sure it would stay so that he could stay ahead of Dan, though they were almost tied again in the adventure that is Dan vs Phil.

Once they had finished what they knew would be in the video, Dan looked over and Phil was sticking his tongue out at Dan teasingly, laughing once again as he spoke, “I guess that’s another win for Philly!”

Dan made a face of mock annoyance, muttering a “shut up” as he did so.

Phil smile transformed into a smirk aimed toward Dan, a single brow raised, much to Dan’s confusion, until Phil began to speak at least, “Why don’t you make me?” He chuckled at his words, rolling himself closer to Dan, their long legs getting a bit tangled as Phils hand came to rest on Dan’s knee.

Dan’s mouth opened in both shock and protest for a moment at the flirty comment before shutting quickly, Dan taking his bottom lip between his teeth to chew on it in thought. So this was the game they were playing.

He stood up, moving to sit on Phil’s lap facing the other man, his legs folded uncomfortably in front of him. He pressed their lips together, quieting the chuckles that were leaking from Phil’s lips as he watched Dan try to climb onto the small chair with him.

Phil was breathless as he felt lips pressed against his own, moving slowly as a tongue met his, sliding across his lips, sending shivers down his spine. The small moans and groans that Dan was releasing sent several more of the same shivers through his body as he felt them both growing hard between them.

He gasped against Dan’s mouth as he felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him backwards against the chair they were sat on. He moaned at the sudden force Dan was using, the feeling of electricity between them going straight to his groin, causing him to move his hands to cup Dan’s ass.

Dan couldn’t help but smile at the feeling of Phil’s hands on him as he moved his own hand from Phil’s shoulder to his chin, pulling his head upwards to allow him to move his kisses down to his partner’s neck now that it was easier to get to. He sucked small spots of purple and blue onto Phil’s jaw down to his collarbone, his teeth grazing against the skin there lightly and teasingly. 

Phil let out a string of curse words as the sensitive skin was sucked on, his hips beginning to grind upwards without a conscious choice of his own being made. He groaned at the friction created by his erection rubbing against Dan’s through their jeans, his feet lifting off of the ground momentarily.

At the same time Phil thrusted upward Dan moved his hands to either side of Phil’s face, pushing him against the chair rather forcefully as he presses their lips together once again, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

Dan notices that the chair they’re on is flipping first, his hands moving to grab at the desk next to them to no avail. Phil hadn’t really noticed until they were completely on the floor. Once they were both absolutely positive the other wasn’t hurt, they did what they do best. They laughed.

Their laughter replaced every sound in the room as Dan rolled off of Phil, clutching at his chest dramatically as he tried to catch his breath after every chuckle. This continued for what felt like hours of nothing but pure joy and laughter at the hilarious clumsy mistake Dan had made.

Phil finally stopped laughing and scooted away from the chair to where Dan was laying, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Should we go to the bedroom where less accidents can happen?” He asked teasingly, squeezing his arms a bit tighter as Dan rolls his eyes in response. Dan nodded and Phil pulled his arms back to stand up, offering a hand to Dan, though he wasn’t of much help. Dan accepted the offer, almost knocking Phil over a second time as he pulled himself to his feet. 

Dan noticed the red light still present on the camera and reached over to press the button on the device, stopping the recording. “Well if we didn’t have enough to edit out of the video before, we certainly do now,” he joked as he began to walk out of the gaming room and toward the bedroom they share, Phil following close behind.

Dan had just made it to the bedroom when he felt a grasp on either of his wrists, the other man twisting the two of them around clumsily so that the back of Dan’s calves were against the bed. Phil heard air quickly leave Dan’s lips in a gasp, a smirk pulling up onto his own mouth in response. Dan opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it when he saw the expression and arousal present on Phil’s face.

Before Dan knew it, his back was against the bed, his arms were being held taut above his head against a pillow, and he was looking up into the most beautiful eyes of blue, getting lost in them once again like he had every single day for the past nine-ish years. He hadn’t even realized that he was just staring blankly with his mouth agape until Phil said something.

“This okay?” his brows were furrowed, a concerned look now plastered onto his face as he loosened his grip on Dan’s wrists.

Dan nodded, finally coming back to reality as he took his own bottom lip between his teeth, chewing somewhat nervously at what Phil has in store for him.

“Okay, then why don’t I show you how to do _this_ -” his grasp on Dan’s wrists tightened once more as he thrusted downward, their cocks rubbing together just slightly, “-correctly. Without falling off of a chair” He attempted a wink, though he’s sure it didn’t work out. It didn’t matter, though, as he knew Dan would get the idea either way, and that it would still affect him the same.

Dan let out a small laugh beneath Phil, causing his partner to grind their cocks together once again, eliciting a moan from within Dan.

“actually, c-can I try something?” Phil asked nervously between kisses he trailed across Dan’s forehead and down his cheek before pressing their lips together shortly.

Dan nods against Phil’s lips and watches as Phil pulls away slowly, moving down Dan’s body teasingly, stopping momentarily above Dan’s groin, but standing to his feet as Dan’s hips thrust upwards toward him. He lets out a small giggle as he makes his way over to his bedside table, pulling a drawer open and taking something out.

Dan watched in curiosity as he walked slowly back to the bed, whatever he had retrieved hidden behind his back. His eyes grew wide as the secret was finally revealed, and stood tall in front of him, Phil held in his hands a small black bundle of cotton rope. He couldn’t hide the smile on his face as he watched Phil unravel the rope slowly and carefully, making sure to not create any knots. 

Once the rope was completely untangled, Phil looked at Dan questioningly once again. “Still okay?”

Dan smiled at the compassion in his partner’s voice and nodded once again, humming in agreement.

Phil motioned for Dan to sit up and he happily obliged. He pulled Dan’s shirt off, and slid his partner’s jeans and pants off carefully with some help. He let Dan undress him in return as took in the view of his partner, no clothes holding him back now. 

Once Phil’s clothes were tossed to the other side of the room, Dan watched in awe as Phil began pulling the rope through his hands, preparing it for this adventure.

Phil found the halfway point of the rope and draped it across Dan’s bare shoulders, making him look rather pale in comparison, even next to the alabaster skin of Phil’s hands. He tied a few knots with the two strands: one at his collarbones, just loose enough that it wouldn’t hurt his neck, one at his sternum, and another right below his belly button. He pulled Dan to his feet at the edge of the bed, taking the time to really take in the image in front of him: Dan standing there with an erection and with dark coloured rope falling limp down his frontside, about to be tied up by Phil, _for Phil_. He smiled as he continued to work, asking Dan to turn around so that he could work on the back side of the rope. He looked at Dan’s ass once more, cupping one cheek as he uses the other hand to pull the rope between Dan’s legs, one piece of rope on either side of his cock being pulled carefully up and around his ass. He pulls the rope up and threads it through the piece that’s around Dan’s neck, his fingers moving carefully and slowly as he pulls the rope all the way through, making sure not to give Dan any burns from pulling too quickly.

He takes each of the two individual ropes and wraps his arms around Dan, pulling Dan’s ass against his hard cock as he threads the rope through the pieces in the front, creating two diamond-shaped patterns against Dan’s torso before finally tying off the extra in the front. He rested a hand on Dan’s shoulder and turned him around so that he can really see his work, smiling at the beauty that stands in front of him. He pressed their lips together for another rather passionate kiss, tongues meeting once again, before he pulls away reluctantly. He takes Dan’s hand and leads him to the tall mirror on the wall. He stood behind him, a smile ever present on his face as he wrapped his arms around the man he loves once again, his cock hard against Dan’s ass at the sight. 

Dan couldn’t help but smile. He looked so _good_ and he couldn’t deny it. Plus, Phil had obviously done his research beforehand, and how did he even buy the rope without Dan knowing? These thoughts disappeared as he felt a mouth beginning to work at the crook of his neck and a hand beginning to slowly stroke his cock. He let his eyes wander, watching as Phil pulled purple patches up against his most sensitive skin. 

After a moment, he turned around so that their lips could meet again, his hand reaching down to pull at Phil’s erection, happy to finally be able to reciprocate the attention. He felt Phil moan into his mouth as he walked forward, pushing Phil back until it was his calves being pressed against the bed frame before he was pushed softly onto the mattress, Dan hovering over him. 

Dan took both of their cocks into his hand, pumping them together as he let his mouth revisit the skin covering the crook of Phil’s neck, sucking lightly and letting his teeth brush against the soft, purple skin there. He’s beginning to feel a familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach, and he can tell by the expletives falling from Phil’s lips that he’s just as close, if not closer than his partner. 

The sight of dark rope around Dan’s cock does something to Phil, sending a jolt of pleasure through him each time he glances down to the big hand wrapped around the two. He looks down once more and it sends him over the edge as he moans deeply against Dan, his nails scratching at his lover’s shoulders as he comes to a climax. 

Dan follows soon after, biting his lip to hold back a groan of his own as he spills over their stomachs, making a mess of the rope wrapped gracefully around his body. 

They lay there for a while, their heavy breathing replacing all noises that are now just a quiet echo from the recent past. 

“Dan?” A quiet voice came from above him as long fingers brushed brown curls matted with sweat from his forehead. He simply hummed in response. 

“Was that okay?” Phil asked, his voice soft and coated in concern.

Dan snorted, his eyes still shut as he leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his partner’s lips. “Mhmm,” he hummed once again, a small smile forming. 

Phil let out a breath he had been holding in relief. He smiled back at Dan, glancing down once more to the mess they’d made. “We should probably get cleaned up before it dries,” he suggested, though he wanted nothing more than to lay there in bed with Dan all night. 

Dan hummed again, “Mmm, issokay” his words slurred as he began to slowly fall over the edge of drowsiness into full on sleep as Phil stood up, their skin sticking together a bit as he did so. Dan groaned in protest, standing up to follow as he finally looked down to really see the damage done to their stomachs. His face curled up in slight disgust, though the sight almost turned him on again, and if he weren’t so tired he’d probably try to get Phil to go again, maybe tying him down this time, or even trying a different, more difficult design on him. But not tonight. They’d save that for another time, and there would _definitely_ be another time. 


End file.
